


Memories of the Heart

by Trashy_gameshow16



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Multi, Separation Anxiety, Slow Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_gameshow16/pseuds/Trashy_gameshow16
Summary: Hajime needs his closure to finally put his past behind him and give Nagito the love and attention he deserves as his current lover. It is only for days but will Nagito be able to bear the pain of being away from his lover? Will Hajime stay? or will he leave?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. It was Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short series for Danganronpa I have been working on for one of my favorite ships.  
> Would welcome any comments or suggestions.  
> will try to upload frequently! Enjoy!  
> Toodles!

After months and months of hard work and dedication, the 77th batch of the Hope's Peak Academy was able to reconstruct and renovate the abandoned island of Jabberwock. Condemned by society, we would have no longer been able to live peacefully even after the world would be restored in the main society so isn't it better to create our paradise here. Right now, this is for us but once all construction is complete, we would allow tourism as a source of our income. We had reserved the central and first island for our private affairs such as recreational activities and housing while the others were for constructing hotels, parks, restaurants for the guests who'd be coming here… one day. Hopefully  
Right now, our home has finally finished undergoing renovation. By our I mean...Nagito and mine. Well, it is a long story but after going through whatever out of all of us, I felt the closest bond towards him. Something more than friendship. I know, I know. I have reinstated a hundred times how much I do not like him but feelings change. He's important to me. More than I thought he'd be. Fortunately, he reciprocated my feelings of love towards him. He felt this for a longer time than I did. I was happy. Happier than I had ever been.  
"I am so excited to start living in this home with you" Nagito chirped "It's like all the bad luck I have faced since entering high school lead up to this good luck. I'm so happy to be here with you. Hopefully non of this will be taken away-"  
"Please, no crazy talk right now. This is supposed to be a happy moment. Let's enjoy it" I shut him up with a little peck on his lips at the end.  
My honey, he blushed. What a cutie! I smirked and grabbed his frail, pale hand. We gave consent to one another by a simple glance and headed inside. The place was big enough for 2 people. A double story house with bedrooms and study room on the upper floor and a lounge, kitchen and veranda on the first. Small and eloquent. We came inside and Inspected the home to see if everything was exactly how we made it out to be. Our home was the last one to be finished. Everyone else had their places set up beforehand. "Hey, Hajime?" my beloved called out to me, "do you think we should host a party at our place to celebrate the finishing of at least the housing society and hospital?"  
"That seems like a good idea. How about we go and speak about this at breakfast with everyone?" I agreed and plopped myself on the couch. Here's the catch; I did not let go of Nagito and had him fall on my lap. He is lightweight. It felt as though a feather had lightly tapped my lap. "H-hey! What are you d-doing?" he blushed, feeling all shy simple. It pleases me to tease him like this. When we weren't exactly going out, he'd hit and flirt with me all the time without feeling even a tinge of shame and now when I respond since I am in love with him, he hides like an ostrich from a predator. But this is what makes me like him so much. Be tries to escape, making my grip that was now on his waist lose but it was no use. I wasn't gonna let him go that easy.  
"Babe, I haven't touched you in like a month. Granted that we weren't given the privacy and didn't have the strength since we were working but now… let me have you" I excused myself and pushed my hand up to his shirt. His body is always faintly warm. This cold, It frightens me. I lost someone I loved dearly once...I really do not want that to happen again. He's too precious-too sweet-too kind for me to lose. "why are you so cold?" I asked him. Knowing full well the answer I asked. "Hmm Hajime, if you say that then ….melt me with your heat~" he moaned, collapsing his head on my shoulder. He's so sensitive. I wrapped my arm around his waist and proceeded to kiss him deeply. Beyond the lips, inside his warm mouth. "hmm" he moaned more. Our tongues battled one another for dominance but I won. He calms down easily. My other hand moved over to his jacket. I wanted it off bad.  
"Hajime-calm down, let's take it to-to our room" he pulled away from the kiss. "oho, aren't you being feisty?" I snorted. I knew he was attracted to intimacy and I liked the fact that with me he didn't stay reserved. Some may say that a shy partner might be the best but I like shyness being balanced with assertiveness. His jacket was off, revealing his pale arms to me. He clutched onto my neck for support. Guess he wants a ride to the bedroom. However, he used only his left hand. Not suitable for a right-handed person.  
"umm, Hajime, please hold me so that I don't fall" he whined, trying desperately to keep his other hand away from me. I knew why. I knew everything and I didn't like that. We are humans beings. Mistakes may be taken too far but mistakes are still mistakes and everyone deserves a chance to make amends.  
That was his arm that was replaced by a prosthetic since when fallen in despair, Nagito cut off his right arm and replaced it with Junko Enoshima's right arm. We couldn't have that after exiting the new world program which is why we got it replaced. That arm… it has no warmth, it's just a piece of machinery which is why he keeps it away from me. Me? I don't mind it at all after all it was my idea and I love him for who he is and what he is. His quirks and mistakes I accepted them all day we decided to become one. I heaved a sigh and pulled his right arm to drape over my neck. "I've told you multiple times, it's all okay" I comforted my beloved causing him to blush and confine his face on my shoulder.  
Shy. I carried him bridal style to our new home's bedroom; sex was the best way to commemorate this happy occasion in our lives. I placed him gently on the bed. He was coy but smiling. That curve on his face soothed my heart. My feelings were all honest to him. I loved him more than life itself. I wished to never ever let him out of my sight.  
Getting on top of him, his breathing became heavy and erratic. I leaned down and kissed his lips. So sweet. So soft. Then it got a little hot and heavy. Nagito though prepared for this pushed me away from his face a little and cupped mine in his palms, flesh, and no flesh.  
"Hajime...I love you with every fiber of being. Please, let these moments last forever...till I end" he words spiked my mind like a needle.  
Ah yes, he is undergoing treatment. His life may be prolonged but there is no guarantee that he will be one hundred percent okay.  
Was I fated to lose the love of my life once again? 

It was now 2 am. Midnight as one would call it. The clock reported so on which my eyes landed groggily. Why was I up, one would inquire; it's because I had a dream. A vision to be precise which caused me to awaken from my slumber. After a good night session with my boyfriend, we fell asleep without getting dressed. Not exactly a problem since the weather on Jabberwock was mostly warm and slightly cold air in the night. He even had a blanket but I am glad I woke up now. I yawned monstrously and took out some pajamas for him. His health is one where utmost precaution is needed and throughout high school life he has been careless enough. As he was all dressed up, I tucked him into bed once again and kissed his forehead. He grumbled and beamed a little even in his sleep. Gosh, I love him so much.  
My vision on the other hand(which woke me up) was an unpleasant one. She had played a major role in my life, in the neo world program and even after...her death. There was no way I could ever repay and all my dreams of her had been kind ones. But today I was in a state of shock.  
Her sacrifices? Had they been there because she genuinely cared for and loved me or… it was all just an elaborate yet cruel plan orchestrated by fate itself?  
I needed answers but the source was no longer in the living realm.  
My heart was uneasy. "If I go down this path to search for answers...Nagito, would I be hurting you?" I asked my dead asleep boyfriend expecting no answer. Who am I kidding? Of course, it would hurt him. To Me, right now he is the most important person and I can not possibly stand the thought of hurting him but… answers. I desire to put closure on my past life.


	2. A Request

Daybreak was here and I hadn't slept a single wink after waking up as each time I would close my eyes, I'd see her reflection in my mind over and over again. You must be wondering who this person is that I kept on referring to since last night. It was Chiaki Nanami. The observer who looked out for us while we were in the Neo World Program and...a dear friend of mine whom I had lost when I was not exactly in the right state of mind. Fallen to despair, having no feelings or emotions left inside me I couldn't even shed a single tear as her soul escaped her body. Just thinking about her sent shivers down my spine and a wave of guilt hit me. Ah, my heart was sinking, it felt heavy. I wanted to cry and scream but-

"Hajime, everyone must be waiting at the lounge how much longer will you take?" Nagito called out to me as I fixed my tie. I had already fixed it countless times as I was zoned out. "Uh-um yes love, I'll be down there" I responded and hurried downstairs. Looking as gorgeous as ever (to me at least) he waited for me at the front door, holding a black blazer. "it's cold outside" he informed me with that beautiful smile on his lips. I smiled back and let him help me wear that jacket. When we were both ready, we clasped each other's hands and walked to the lounge together.

The lounge was an indoor and outdoor space combined for us to sit together, holding meetings, have lunch, breakfast, and dinner together, etc. A common space for us to gather about. "As usual, these lovebirds appear together" Kazuichi commented while working on his laptop. I chuckled and greeted him along with Sonia and Gundham who seemed to be indulged in watching The Four Dark Devas of Destruction performing tricks. Teruteru had also become early to rise person since he had the responsibility of making breakfast for everyone.

"Oh my, oh my, I can not help but be jealous of you guyses love. Now order up, what do you want for breakfast" he asked from the counter. We took a seat on one of the tables near the television. "um, I guess coffee and waffles for the both of us, right Hajime?" I nodded and once again, he smiled. I'm sorry I keep on repeating this but I cannot help but notice him every time he smiles.

I remember there being sinister intentions behind that smile. Malice so strong one couldn't perceive what went through his brain. To create a hope brighter than any before he was hell-bent on killing or to be killed. To kill all of us as he learned we were the Remnants of Despair, he executed a plan we might not have been able to solve if it was not for Chiaki. But now all of that was washed away. He wanted to live with me, be with me, and love me in peace. This smile no longer threatens me rather it heals me. Gives me a reason to live.

"Good morning everyone!" Ibuki chirped as she waddled in the lounge accompanied by Hiyoko, Mikan, and Mahiru. These girls have all always been together since we came to this island. Well you know what they say, girls will stick together for one another through thick and thin. However, this still wasn't a reason enough for Hiyoko to be bullying Mikan early in the morning. Soon everyone else which included Fuyuhiko, Peko, Mitarai, Ultimate Imposter (disguised as Mitarai), Nekomaru, Akane joined in as well.

"Hey, Hajime, once you are done with breakfast, don't forget to call the headmaster. It's Friday" Kazuichi reminded me before he started scourging down his egg and cheese sandwiches made for him.

"Hajime, say 'ahh'" my beloved turned to me with a bite of waffles mixed with ice cream from the freezer. "oh" I responded and took that bite lovingly. Well, that did earn me the stares of everyone else in the room. "Get a room, you guys!" Hiyoko complained and garbled her pancakes. She was feeling a bit embarrassed looking at us. Not gonna lie but the two of us were cheesier than anyone anticipated. He chuckled as I gulped down that bite.

Such peaceful days were all I ever wanted in life.

Enough panicking, killing, despair, and living in terror. This was all I ever wanted. I bet even… Chiaki would've liked this.

The breakfast ended and I left Nagito with Fuyuhiko. Lately, Nagito has been well-liked by everyone so I don't mind leaving him with anyone else. It does make me restless being away from him but being real, I can't always be with him. I came alone to contact the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy who is also a respected junior of mine, Makoto Naegi. The line rang for a few moments when Makoto finally picked up. "Hello, this is Naegi speaking" he spoke is a stuttering voice front the other side

"Such formalities! This is Hinata, how have you been?" I laughed. Guess he still was not used to being the headmaster. I'm glad Kyoko and Byakuya were there to support him.

"Oh my God, Hajime-senpai! Ah- I'm doing well yes. What about you? I wanted to speak to you about some important matters. When can you come here?"

"I'm well too. So urgent? What's up?"

"Well, reconstruction has been going smoothly and...well I don't think we should let the old dormitory building stay either. I mean it was a hub for chaos and we are starting a new"

"I agree you should do that. And you need my help with? "

"We wanted you to come and see if there is anything that you wish to keep or find out"

Confused, what could I possibly want? "I'm sure I have nothing of the sort"

"...you see there is Chiaki Nanami's room included in the list. She lived in these dorms too and...there might be something from her room you might want to keep. Oh-oh and we haven't looked through anything yet" Makoto became flustered.

All I took to trigger me was hearing her name. The looming feeling of sorrow and darkness engulfed my mind and I became unable to hear what Makoto wanted to say.

The last few bits of conversation with Naegi were filled with static in my mind as after learning I could find some clues about Chiaki, I was unable to contain myself. Going back to the island itself isn't the Problem, leaving Nagito behind and explaining myself to him was. I know he wouldn't not permit me although he gives me all the freedom in this world, if he hears the love of his life is still hung up on his old flame which is exactly what this situation might turn out to be even if it wasn’t a hundred percent true, he’ll be crushed.

He’s only had one true desire in his life and that was to truly be loved by someone. I made that dream come true and he couldn't be more grateful. Breaking this news to him would be far too...painful.

I had to leave in 2-3 days already since I had given my word to Makoto but talking to Nagito comes first. I went back to our home while everyone else worked on finishing the construction. He was frail and was not given too much labor work rather he managed finances along with Sonia. Upon reaching, I took out my laptop and emailed Byakuya to send us a ship for us ASAP. the airport was still under works so ships it is. Should I go and talk to Nagito right now? Well, the sooner the better. It would even give him time to digest the news. I headed over to the finance department after that was located on the second island. One of the very first things we constructed after reaching Jabberwock island was the bridges that connect all islands to the central island.

Upon reaching my destination, I found Sonia, Fuyuhiko, and Nagito chatting something up, “Hey, what are you guys giggling about?” I asked them, puzzled. Sonia happily got up and dragged me to sit down with them. “Hajime! Why didn’t you tell us you’d be hosting a housewarming party with Nagito? I demand you spill the details at once” she ordered.

As princess-like as always, how could I possibly give someone details of a plan I have yet to prepare for myself. . . . 


	3. Incoming Storm

For a housewarming party, we should've been the ones preparing all the food as well as arranging for drinks but no food was as scrumptious as Teruterus so there was a unanimous agreement on him arranging that. That didn't leave much for me and Nagito to do so we simply cleaned our home and waited for everyone to come. "Hajime, what do you want to wear today? It's cold so I'll get you a nice sweater" Nagito exclaimed as he walked upstairs to their bedroom. "Love, I can take care of it on my own. You can go take a shower" I gently smiled at him as he stopped in his tracks. His face showed uncertainty. It felt as if he was bothered by me not letting him help me.

“I am going to take my clothes out as well that’s why I asked you...I’m sorry” he made a little sad face and was about to walk away when I leaped and grabbed his arm. “I meant- I can manage on my own. It’s okay” I’ve been with him so much now that even the slightest shift in his emotions results in my distress. “I know, I am going,” he said calmly and left. Is he okay or not? He’s kinda hard to read at times.

I went to the kitchen and popped open a can of juice while Nagito showered. The ship will take it's time to arrive so I could wait for the day before breaking the news to him. Although his behavior today seemed as if he knew what was about to come, I still had to be the one to tell him. It didn't take me long to drain the juice can and that was when everyone started crowding in. "Hello Hajime, I got a nice bottle of wine for everyone to share. It's specially ordered from my hometown!" Sonia swooped into the kitchen and placed the bottle on the counter. Teruteru took Nekomaru and Kazuichi's help to bring in the delicious array of food laid over a trolley table. "Hey guys, gosh that is a lot!" I exclaimed.

"Well like all of us will be here eating and drinking till the sun comes up, this is barely the tip of the stuff I made!" Teruteru boasted while the other people walked in with more and more food than I've ever seen in my life! Tacos, burritos, steaks, pies, cakes, burgers, and fries! The list was never-ending but would we need all this food? My guess was yes as I saw Akane breathe in the food placed in every corner of the house. We should have had the party at the lounge rather than here. Our house isn't big enough for so many people so it became extremely clustered real soon. When Nagito came out of the bedroom all dressed up, the huge gathering of people startled him. He slowly walked down the stairs carefully as the house got dirty real soon and it wouldn't be okay if he tripped on some juice spilled by Mikan. He greeted everyone and slipped past all the awkward discussions about him and me and awkward dances as well to safely plop himself in my arms. We stood together side by side gaining attention and everyone grouped around us.

"You guys are evening sharing a room?" Kazuichi gasped. "Well, of course, you nitwit, they are set to get married one day, why not practice it already!" Mahiru bonked him on his head. We laughed while grabbing a second helping of shish kebabs. The night went by before we even knew it. All of us were exhausted as our bellies were filled. No one knows when exactly but all of us fell asleep somewhere here and there. I, fortunately, landed on the couch with Nagito sleeping beside me keeping a tight grip on my hand. He was on the floor though. I checked the time; it was 3 am which meant everyone still had a couple of hours to sleep in. Since I was awake I decided to put everyone is a decent place to sleep. Firstly Nagito of course. I carried him princess style to the room removing his sweater and pants so he could sleep comfortably in the bed.

Once he was cozy, I slipped outside to help out the others. I gave the second bedroom to Sonia and the other girls with as many blankets as possible (there weren't many) while the boys took over the lounge. All couches were occupied. The cushions were being used as pillows while the table cloth (smeared with all kinds of food remains) was being used as a blanket by Fuyuhiko. I decided to give him my blanket from my room. I can always share it with Nagito.

Now I was exhausted even further so it would be fine if I went to sleep but as I locked the room's door behind me, I saw Nagito lying awake checking his phone. "Hajime, thanks for getting me here" he thanked me as I scooted on the bed over to his side. "Sorry I woke you up" I took his hands in my own. "It's okay, well since we are awake, let's have some coffee. I'll make it" Nagito suggested and got off the bed. "Thanks, love" I smiled at him and opened the door to the balcony. The wind was blowing quite fast. Seemed as though it will rain but there was no confirmed way to tell.

While Nagito got us coffee I changed into my pajamas. He came into the room holding a tray with 2 cups of coffee and a small plate with roasted nuts. "I used to have nuts with my coffee sometimes, I thought I'd let you have some too" he walked over to the small floor table and sat on one of the cushions. I also plopped down near to him and took my coffee off the tray and onto a tea coaster. "Hey, Hajime, I wanted to ask you if everything was okay because you have been acting kinda lost since yesterday," Nagito asked, stirring his coffee. His hands tapped the wooden surface while his face twitched slightly. He was hesitant in asking me. I figured.

Would it be okay to tell him? I mean it's not like he's unaware of her existence but our relationship has changed. It's no more of that of just friends but lovers now and as nice as he could be, telling him that I was going to revisit my memories of Chiaki was going to hurt him. "Did Naegi say something?" He asked, guessing quite correctly. I could keep it in any longer. The wind grew stronger.

"...they are tearing down the old dormitory and um-" I hesitated "Chiaki's room was in that building. Naegi asked me...to look through her stuff and keep anything if it's important" I couldn't look him in the eye. My hands gripped the cup tightly.

"Oh, so you'll have to go there. I...I don't mind- honestly, I don't," he laughed and smiled trying to seem okay "Chiaki-chan might have some important belongings so why not, you should go" I was surprised at how nicely he was taking this. But then again Chiaki was his friend too and he knew things never got this far between me and her as compared to me and him. I might get a little sad and depressed after seeing somethings but I had to. I had to put a closure on this chapter of my life and be the one person who can give Nagito the happiness he deserves. "Thank you, Nagito...I love you" I let go of the coffee and held Nagitos free hand in my own. The coffee was a little bitter with a sweet aftertaste. It reminded me of our love story. The rollercoaster of emotions we rode to get here. "Hajime…" his gaze softened. The wind roared causing me to get up and close the balcony door. "Looks like it'll be a storm…"


End file.
